Reflection
by IFeelYourPainAndJoy
Summary: We added more to the first chp so now its a one shot complete with a ending. its about how bella reflects over her change 50 years later.


**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to us!! This belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Co-Written with Fanpyre (check out Welcome Back by her) **

**K sorry for any errors however Fanfiction causing us a great deal of difficulties while we were posting it and we apologize for any inconviences. **

**If you already read this we added to the chapter to make it a one shot instead of many chapters. **

**ENJOY and Review!**

Today was the 50th anniversary of my death, and the beginning of my new life

Today was the 50th anniversary of my death, and the beginning of my new life. This was the day down to the same day of the week that I lost my mortality.  
_Flash Back  
"Bella" are you ready, his velvety voice whispered.  
"Yes" I breathed.  
_During the week before my change I'd said good bye to all those close to me. I thought over my choices. For some reason I had begun to doubt my self about becoming a vampire. I didn't mind being a vampire my only concerns were one that would I still be the same Bella as always or would I change with the conversion. I had begun to have horrible dreams of me as a conceited person or worst of all was a nightmare when I said that I hated Edward. Even now after 50 years I still shudder at that nightmare.  
Edward had assured numerously that I would still be the same old Bella just with out the warm skin, the "beautiful" blush, and the ability to eat and other human abilities. I was still nervous when that night had come.

_"Hello" I answered the phone when it rang.  
"Bella the plan is all ready, you know what to do right?" asked Alice my sister in law  
"Yes" I squeaked.  
This was going to be my last time seeing any one human. I'd called Jacob two hours ago, to tell him that I loved him and that he was a great person. He still tried to tell me that I had other options but I told him no. Edward and I were going to fake our death so they would all move on with a clean break. This was good for both parties because I wouldn't hurt my dad with the thought that I ran away or that I never aged.  
I had just finished packing all my belongings when Edward came over to help me move them to his house. As he entered he said it loud and clear for Charlie to hear;  
"Bella tomorrow we will drop your truck to the junk yard after stopping at one of my favourite places."  
"Okay love" I answered from the foot of the stairs. Knowing he was referring to our meadow.  
The plan was that since it was a stormy day it was supposed to look like the tree by the Chevy would fall onto the truck because it was struck by lightning causing the gasoline tank in the truck to ignite. The ignition caused the surrounding trees around the path we were going to take to catch fire and blocking any way out. Edward and I would be trapped and burnt to death so only parts of clothing would be found.  
Today was the day we were going to supposedly die._

_--  
_

Edward entered the room.

"What are you thinking love?"

"I was thinking about the day we died together, remember that"

"Oh, I'm sorry is it bothering you, you know I wouldn't have done it."

"No Edward it's not bothering me I was just thinking about when you and I drove to the meadow and parked the truck by the trail."

"Yes what about it?"

"Would you mind if I retold the events of that day where old bonds ended and new ones were made_._"

"Sure if it'll make you feel better"

"Well after you parked the truck we went inside and laid our clothes by some trees so they could be burnt in the fire and some pieces would remain for the cops to find after words. Remember, you and I ran to the meadow and waited, till the events unfolded. I remember how you told me that Carlisle and Emmett ripped a huge Banyan tree which was as you kindly informed that it was one of the world's strongest trees with a life span up to 500 years. Then they were abusive to my truck and struck with the tree casing as much damage as possible and also making sure that some of the gas did leak, ofcourse Rosalie helped with that part. You know what Edward?"

"What is it love?"

"You guys always had something against my poor truck didn't you, just because it couldn't go over 50 mph, didn't mean anything geez!"

His infectious laughed filled the room and I began to laugh aswell.

"Well Bella I always told you it was a death trap, see it caused us to die, and I was right about another thing that I told you before, I said it would lead to your death, and it did"

"Very funny Eddie"

He growled.

"Awee is Eddie poo mad at me" I said pouting.

"Anyways remember after the tree "fell" on my truck Jasper , Esme and Alice had a bit too much fun lighting fire around the pathway, of course Jasper had quite a big hand in that. Then after that you carried me to our home where my family was waiting. A few hours later when you all were done packing to leave, which I might add took about 10 minutes at the speed you guys go, Alice went into the kitchen and put water in her eyes to make it look like she was crying and then she went to Charlie to tell him that we were suppose to be home hours ago and we weren't. I remember how Dad sent a search party for us and only found the fire and after it dyed out only pieces of our clothing."

"And then we had the funeral" said Edward.

"Yes the funeral, the day after, me and you were buried"

"That reminds Emmett and Alice overacted soo much, I mean they had to leave twice to put water in their eyes."

"Oh yeah I'll never forget what Emmett said" I cleared my throat getting ready to imitate Emmett's voice. I'd become very good at it.

"EDWARD sniffle DON'T LEAVE ME inhale BELLA inhale YOU GUYS WERE ……SO _YOUNG _AND BEAUTIFUL. OH EDWARD WHO…sniffle AM…..sniffle I…. sniffle…. GOING TO TELL MY MOST SECRETIVE THOUGHTS AND WHAT I RECENTLY DID WITH ROSE sobbing"

"Oh don't forgot Rose, our funeral was like a comedy show" said Edward

" Oh yes Rose" I began to imitate her voice.

BAM "Emmett you idiot this is a funeral, you keep this up and you'll be joining them making it a funeral of three" hissed Rose so quietly that no one heard but the Vamps.

"Then of course Alice also joined in." I began to imitate Alice's voice.

"BELLA DON'T GO TAKE ME WITH YOU, I NEED TO MAKE YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD, SO SAD THE LAST TIME I HAD TIME TO DRESS YOU UP WAS 8 HOURS BEFORE, AFTER BREAKFAST, I WILL CHERISH THAT MOMENT FOREVER!!"

"Yes the melodrama they caused poor Esme looked like she wanted to disown them from all the shame they were causing her."

"Yeah, right after that was done we left Forks forever and went to Alaska the change began"

We sat silently for a quite a long time. I was thinking about my three day change. Edward and Carlisle had put so much morphine in me that I felt a numbing pain. I was unconscious throughout the first day and when I finally began to come to my senses it was the second day. As soon as Edward noticed that I was in pain he injected more morphine in me and I was back asleep. But I still felt a fiery burn for those few moments that I was in my senses. Even thought out all that pain it didn't feel too bad because my Edward was there with me apologizing. After those three days we discovered my power to share anyone's power. So if Edward was there I could use his mid reading abilities, I could use Alice's vision power and see into the future or see what she was seeing.

"Bella" said Edward

"Mm" I replied.

"Bella sorry to interrupt you but we have to get ready to go to our anniversary that is meant to be a surprise"

"Okay Edward, so what'll you be wearing tonight?" I asked in a sultry voice.


End file.
